Dragon Raid
by Kawaii Snowdrop
Summary: What if Astrid saved Hiccup at the start of the first movie instead of Stoick? What if it sparked off their relationship? One-shot. T for mild violence.


**Dragon Raid**

**A lot of people feel Astrid didn't like Hiccup until the Romantic Flight in the first film and so only became a cannon couple with him so "the Hero could get the girl". However, there are a couple of points in the film where you can see Astrid looking at Hiccup like she feels sorry for him and so I thought I would reinforce that point with this one-shot – hope you enjoy!**

She watched the dragons carry off most of the supplies needed to last them the nine months of winter.

As she heaved a charred wooden post off the pile of debris, she felt it. It consumed her heart and clouded her already stressed mind.

Resentment.

It was not a feeling she was proud of – quite the opposite. But as she tugged at a rock pinning down a dead sheep she felt it again. Stronger and greater it filled her as if someone was pouring it into her with a jug. Her eyes narrowed.

Hiccup.

He'd messed up – again.

How could he?! How could he cause so much work and trouble for his tribe? For his Father? He was un-intentionally more destructive than both the twins and Snotlout put together.

She picked up a piece of the Ingermans' now ruined roof. Fishlegs was going to be spending a lot of nights watching the stars from now on she realised with a pang of anger.

With a war cry she flung the shingle she'd been holding far out to sea. The resentment stabbed her chest and frustration swamped her. She desperately needed to go to the woods and let off some steam, but she had work to do.

She had _his_ mess to clean up.

_It's not completely his fault_; she told herself in an attempt to calm her mind. He was just trying to help.

_He's always trying to help; _she argued with herself. Then he messes up and we get to clean it all up(!) With his useless inventions that cause more hassle for the tribe thn the dragon raids!

She grabbed her axe and imbedded it deep into a wooden plank. Her breathing deepened. Her eyes darted furiously around.

And that's when she saw his.

Screaming, crying out in panic he ran – a Monstrous Nightmare hot on his heels.

_Hiccup._

She felt like going up to him and finishing him off herself. But if she killed that dragon...

Everyone would see she was ready for dragon training. Then she'd become the greatest Shield Maiden even known. Then she'd avenge her father's death caused by a similar dragon raid all those years ago.

It was with those thoughts that she rushed to fulfil her dream of being of being a dragon slayer.

The Nightmare was advancing, Hiccup cowering behind one of the massive flaming torches. The lizard snuck its head round the pole, ready to strike.

With a battle cry she ran forward and smashed her axe into its face. Wood splinters flew in all directions. The dragon attempted to retaliate, but no fire came.

_You're all out_; she thought grimly and gripped her axe handle tighter. With a final yell she raised her axe to give the final blow...

The Monstrous Nightmare backed away a few steps and with a roar launched itself into the night sky.

ARGH! Why hadn't the animal just stayed behind and let itself be killed?!

Slowly, she lowered her weapon and turned to face the pole. The bottom, burnt away by the Nightmare's flame, landed with a thud on the ground. The blazing torch fell over and rolled down the hillside, undoing what little progress had been made in the clean-up.

"I-I'm sorry, Astrid," Hiccup mumbled shamefaced, "b-but I-I but I hit a Night Fury." He looked hopefully at her, a smile playing on his face,

Enraged, the resentment impaled her. She kicked him in the stomach and he toppled to the ground. Curled up, he nursed his new injury.

"Is this some kind of a joke to you?!" she demanded fiercely, "our parents' war will soon be ours – figure out which side you're on."

And with that she turned on her heel and stomped back to the clear-up.

_He was kind of cute_, she thought as she shovelled rocks into wheelbarrow, when he stuttered and mumbled at her like that.

But she wouldn't tell anybody that. Not now.

Maybe...someday...

**Please review – it would mean a lot to me XD**


End file.
